


【帶卡】困獸猶鬥

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 阿甯的點梗：想看殺了小南以後的凶狠土日卡西。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 31





	【帶卡】困獸猶鬥

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 有暴力、流血、強制（非自願性行為），雷者勿下轉。

劇痛自肩頭炸開。

「你醒了。」

換作尋常人，生生被錯位的痛楚足以使他們崩潰，但旗木卡卡西只發出一聲悶哼。他側頭向發聲處望去，那件令全忍界聞風喪膽的火雲袍幾乎成了破布，虛虛掛在身上，露出一片結實的胸膛。橘色漩渦面具失去上半，左眼不曉得是否受到何種傷害始終緊閉，右半邊臉上有一道道崎嶇不平的傷疤，而右手僅存上臂。

單憑一隻左手支撐不足，於是以腳為輔助，踩著他的上背部，成爪扣在他的肩膀，卸下他的左臂。他轉往正前方，三枚勾玉悠遊紅海，未起一絲漣漪，然後依樣畫葫蘆地將右臂也拉脫臼。

斑後退幾步，盤膝而坐。

短暫的劇痛過後，卡卡西終於能定神思索。

他從未見過這般狼狽的宇智波斑。他們見過兩次，一次是阻攔他們接近鼬和佐助，戲耍般的動作卻輕易叫隊伍寸步難行；另一回則是五影會談後和佐助的交鋒，自空間踱步而出的人在他們面前又一次帶走佐助。

猶記得那時斑是如此告訴他：別折騰了，卡卡西，你的那點伎倆對我無可奈何。

宇智波斑的實力，作為木葉忍者的卡卡西再清楚不過。千手柱間當年那場戰役猶編纂於教科書，終結之谷還留有兩人的雕像。而對於斑隻身闖入五影會談作出開戰宣言一事，他也有所耳聞。大約外族人所使用的寫輪眼，於他而言便是笑話一場。

實力差距確實明顯，然而他們不可能就此舉手投降。卡卡西太了解所謂的戰爭本質上是一場以生命為賭注的博弈，單純的技不如人戰亡還算是體面，真正棘手的反倒是層出不窮的謀略。

近日，忍界聯軍發現各地陸續發生強大忍者的屍體遺失一事。雖說曾自漩渦鳴人口中聽聞當時長門死亡後撤退的小南已不再對世界構成危害，綱手仍擔憂於雨隱村陣亡的自來也遺體的情況，遂令卡卡西前來查探。

卡卡西剛剛抵達雨隱村，遠處升起的塵囂便引起他的關注。忍者的戰鬥向來是速戰速決，儘管他即刻趕赴現場，所見也僅是戰鬥結束後的風平浪靜，一個背對著他的黑髮男人，還有一個飄泊於水面之上的藍髮女人，兩者皆是傷痕累累。

沒等卡卡西釐清狀況，一旁傳來時空間的震動，男人正打算離去。卡卡西不假思索地衝上前，千鳥的鳴叫響徹雲霄，掌心續起的雷光準確穿透男人的心口，卻未有擊中目標的感覺……和之前一模一樣。

卡卡西立即向後一躍，斑腳步一旋一蹬，眨眼間突進到卡卡西面前。來不及避開，他索性抬膝撞向斑的腹部，但又一次穿了過去。彎腰拾起水面上的染血的鐵管順勢擲出，斑頭一偏，手一握準確接下。

不需要結印，不需要前置動作的時空間忍術──是斑的寫輪眼能力嗎？情報不足，卡卡西尚猜不透。他並未自大到認為自己能在此擊殺宇智波斑。只不過第四次忍界大戰若想取得勝利，無論如何都必須攻克斑的能力，而此刻斑顯非最佳狀態，現在是嘗試釐清真相的大好時機。

「旗木卡卡西……」

前車之鑑還躺在腳邊，戰鬥後的戾氣和血腥味尚未散去，陰鬱紅眸望了過來，情勢是岌岌可危。斑又扳下一截鐵管，像是在報復方才卡卡西衝著他的臉扔過去的一般，同樣把鐵管往卡卡西臉上甩去。

卡卡西彎腰避開第一根，鐵管短暫阻礙卡卡西的視野，不過一瞬間的視線偏移，斑已完成結印，火焰呈漩渦狀迎面而來，卡卡西的手指化作殘影，土流壁在跟前升起，火焰撞上土牆，後者劈啪作響。

火焰散開，斑亦消失無蹤。沒等他定神感知，神出鬼沒的斑不知為何出現在他的身後。他想轉身迎擊，右腳卻猛地被不知名繩狀物束縛而動彈不得。卡卡西勾出苦無，雷光隨即包裹苦無，半蹲嘗試劈開束縛，而同時斑甩出第二根鐵管，準確穿透卡卡西的胸膛。

下一秒，卡卡西碰的一聲，化作一團白煙……卡卡西以土流壁做掩護施展分身術。斑旋即以木條纏繞左臂，回身接下直衝而來的本體。

雷光扼腕地在胸口寸前停止。

斑意欲抬膝，卡卡西也抬腳踩上斑的大腿一蹬，滯空時順勢向後一翻，重新拉開距離。

居然是木遁。卡卡西雙目凌厲，卻無暇探求真相，乃因斑已壓低身子，又一次朝他衝來。帶有雷光的苦無被他甩出，憑藉寫輪眼優秀的動態視力，斑不僅僅是躲避，還苦無踢向卡卡西打算躲避的方向。

卡卡西沒有停下腳步，只以神威鎖定苦無，將之轉移。但本該迎面而來的斑眨眼間沒了身影，唯有結實的木條再度絆住卡卡西的腳步。隨後斑便以一記用足了力的手刀砍在脆弱的後頸，乾淨俐落地讓卡卡西失去意識。

醒過來時便是現在這般了。他雙膝跪地，雙腿關節被牢牢束縛，低頭一瞧似乎是某種植物，緊貼合他的肌膚，突然發力恐怕會直接廢掉他的雙腿。他嘗試舉起雙手，除去針刺般的疼痛是一點也使不上力。

原先覆蓋下半臉的面罩已不知去向，忍者背心連同忍具包一起拋在遠方，旁邊幾公尺處還有一支部分焦黑苦無，距離過遠，只依稀可見上頭似乎有某種符號。

體感告訴他，他失去意識大概是五分鐘前的事。五分鐘的時間足夠讓斑轉移陣地，一望無際的水面被一矗矗的灰色柱狀物所取代，乍一看像是一方又一方的墓碑，只不過上頭沒有哀悼的文字；也足夠讓斑逆轉雙方的身體狀態，他身上的傷口已癒合泰半，而卡卡西充其量能說是不算糟糕。

可他面對的是宇智波斑。斑沒有殺他，可想而知，能活捉一個敵軍陣營的高層，等同於闖入敵軍陣營的機密室，而情報永不嫌多。這意味著除非面前的男人一時興起，否則他不可能掙脫枷鎖。

但不曉得斑是過度自信還是如何，除去束縛和脫臼，他並未對他使用任何手段──這是目前唯一的好消息。

他不能放任自己成為忍者聯軍的破口，牙關一闔，決心以死制止。

結果牙才剛剛碰上舌頭，他便無法再更進一步。

「我和你說過了，你那點小伎倆在我面前無可奈何。」

低啞的嗓音迴盪在整個空間內，他猛然抬頭，直接撞上那隻寫輪眼。活捉一個戰俘，但斑的表現卻不像欣喜，反倒帶著慍怒，像是針對卡卡西的自刎行為……可戰俘自殺是再常見不過的行為，是以卡卡西完全不能理解他為何動怒。

「你還是和以──」斑說到一半忽然停了下來，又說：「你就這麼喜歡疼痛？」

話音剛落，一陣鑽心刺骨的疼襲捲而來。卡卡西肌肉緊繃，只發出一聲悶哼，隨即便緊咬牙關，任憑豆大的汗珠滑過側頰，滾進衣領內，仍一聲不吭。

身上除去先前的搏鬥並未增加一道傷痕，但痛楚卻是有過之而無不及。卡卡西赫然想起之前我愛羅轉述五影會談的各方說詞，一聽說照美冥口中那位曾遭到控制的第四代水影，他自然而然想到傳說中能控制尾獸的萬花筒寫輪眼。

姑且不論背負影之名的無一位是省油的燈，何況矢倉還是位人柱力，更是不容小覷，影的身側更是重兵看守。而要說現在有誰能在重重防衛下無聲無息制住矢倉如此長的時間，大概只有面前這個男人。

「你在分心，卡卡西……也罷。現在我問你答，你聽話一些，我不介意放你回去木葉。」他似乎聽見斑的冷笑，折磨隨即便停止。卡卡西顧不得劇烈起伏的胸膛，奮力抬起頭面對斑，「你來雨隱村做什麼？」

卡卡西盯著斑，驚愕地發現種種跡象顯示斑似乎不是在撒謊。斑的目標是人柱力，而他亦清楚光是「旗木卡卡西」不足以要脅忍者聯軍交出人柱力。所以若不打算交換人質，問得情報後了結戰俘尚為通常之道。

雖說無法完全排除斑在開空頭支票的可能性，但無來由的，卡卡西就是認為他沒有說謊。

那麼這是為什麼？為什麼斑要這麼說？

他斟酌片刻，保守開口：「我來蒐集情報。這裡是佩恩的居住地，不是嗎？」

「……我不需要戰俘，所以是誠心和你交易，但你似乎不是這樣。」斑搖搖頭，「我再問一次，你來做什麼？」

卡卡西怎麼可能暴露忍者聯軍懷疑屍體被盜可能與穢土轉生有關，只是重述，「我被派來蒐集情報。」

「非常時期把高等戰力派出來蒐集情報？」斑嗤笑道，「這個玩笑一點都不有趣。」

「非常時期派出一般忍者來蒐集情報，血本無歸的可能性太高，那不是賠了夫人又折兵？」

「……果然是善於耍嘴皮子的男人。」

斑的說詞彷彿他們認識很久一般，卡卡西眉頭緊蹙，在斑的臉上來回掃視。木葉的檔案雖未留有對斑的肖像，但記載者對他是如此形容：絕麗張揚，排山倒海。破碎的面具早已達不到遮掩功效，憑藉裸露在外的上半臉，完好無損的左側並不會令人冠以「絕麗」這種詞彙。

卡卡西問：「你是誰？」

「我是誰？」斑支起一腳，趴在膝蓋上，「我是宇智波斑，你若是不願這麼稱呼，我也不介意你喊我之前的名字。斑、鳶，隨你喜歡。」

「虛假的姓名當然喊哪一個都無所謂。」卡卡西說，「這裡是哪裡？」

「這裡是我的時空間。」

「你到底想做什麼？」

「你不是聽說了五影會談的事嗎？志村團藏死了應該也不至於讓木葉一無所知吧。」斑先是嘲諷，忽然間態度一轉，語調柔和道：「你的問題太多了……當然，如果你有興趣加入我的計畫，我會很樂意回答你的問題。」

「……什麼？」

意料之外的邀請叫卡卡西愣神。他本以為是劣質的玩笑，就像先前斑也對他投擲鐵管那般，只是一場充滿惡意的報復。想當然，旗木卡卡西可是現階段忍者聯軍的高層。

「旗木朔茂的自殺、那場令你獲得寫輪眼英雄稱號的戰爭，還有九尾之亂。」斑說，「你，失去了多少？」

「無限月讀裡沒有託付，不存在悲傷，不存在憤怒，更不存在遺憾……」見卡卡西沉默，唯有肩膀顫抖，斑一聲嘆息，起身邁開長腿，一步、兩步，最後在距離一個身位的位置駐足。他蹲了下來，自顧自道：「這裡擁有你想要的一切，你不必再感到痛苦了，卡卡西。」

「我們認識。」

卡卡西的聲音不大，然而空間除了他和斑的呼吸再無聲響，可恨的結論清晰地傳入斑耳裡，霎時讓斑的眼神變得陰鷙，也讓卡卡西的臉色難看了起來。

卡卡西本就對男人自稱是「宇智波斑」有所懷疑，畢竟宇智波斑活到現在，如何能擁有這般年輕鮮活的肉體？現在他是更確信這個男人絕不是宇智波斑，僅僅是借用斑的名號便於行事。

他不願意去揣測作出開戰宣言的人會是自己的舊識……可事實就是如此，面前的男人的確認識他，恐怕還有一定程度的瞭解。他不記得自己在村外有這等熟識的朋友，所以這個男人興許曾經是木葉的忍者。

「我們認識。」卡卡西又重複一次，男人的眉眼也染上怒氣。激怒這個男人並非明智的抉擇，不過事已至此，他別無選擇，只說：「不僅如此，你還了解──」

「我了解你？」斑兀自截斷了卡卡西的話，喃喃自語。隨後像是被戳中傷口的猛獸，一個箭步上前掐住卡卡西的脖子向上抬，暴虐道：「你不過就是一個不守諾的廢物！一個贗品！我怎麼可能了解你？」

呼吸道受阻使視線模糊，但距離足夠近，近到他能清晰瞧見斑臉上的每一道紋路。死亡與他是一步之遙，腦袋反而清醒得過分。

他憶起方才見到的那根苦無的圖樣，忽然理解它為何如此眼熟……那該是屬於他的苦無，而上頭的焦黑是雷遁查克拉所致。

它為何會出現在這？也許有很多可能性，但一個大膽的想法在腦中一閃而過：是因為他用了神威轉移它嗎？

若是如此，為何會出現在這個地方便只有一個可能：這個男人的時空間，和神威的時空間聯繫在一塊兒。

卡卡西奮力看向那隻眼，意識到那可能屬於死去的英雄，他便感到憤怒和無力，「那隻眼、睛……」

「眼睛？我從神無毘橋之戰得到的，就是那個讓你獲得寫輪眼英雄稱號的戰鬥。」斑收緊手指，「屬於另一個一事無成的廢物！」

太近了，近得卡卡西能看清男人面上的每一道紋路，卡卡西緊盯著完好無損左半側，竟想到某個名字。

太荒謬了。卡卡西想。這個世界太荒謬了。

那是一個被刻在慰靈碑上，代表英雄的名字。

「帶、土？」他艱難地喊道，「宇智波、帶土？」

男人的瞳孔猛然縮小，脖頸的力道也完全鬆懈。卡卡西跌回地面，彎著腰不停咳嗽。

那一瞬間的反應叫卡卡西明白自己猜對了。

可他怎麼能猜中呢？面前這個喜怒無常的男人，怎麼能是他的英雄呢？如墜深淵，冰冷自指尖開始蔓延，隨悲哀感充斥全身。

卡卡西抬頭迎向男人，後者卻背對著光。

「……既然你不想好好溝通。」

他的怒意眨眼間煙消雲散，取代而之的是滿腹的惡意。野原琳身亡以來，宇智波帶土從未感覺如此平靜，腦袋一片清明。帶土很清楚，那張臉若有一絲遮掩，白髮男人尚有餘力催眠自己：這不過是一場夢。

那怎麼行？手掌覆上殘存的面具，稍稍使力便成了碎片散落一地，自此全臉毫無遮掩。

……沉浸於無限月讀所賜予以外的夢，那怎麼行呢？

不要看！不要看！然而卡卡西無法控制自己，目光止不住在男人的面容描摹。卡卡西時常夢見帶土和琳，便會不由自主想像他們本該擁有的未來的樣貌。現在的帶土無論是誰都不會質疑他的身分，血統強勢霸道地鐫刻出一張頗具宇智波特色的長相，上頭還保留年少的痕跡，同樣是大眼挺鼻，除去眉宇間的諷刺，著實和卡卡西猜想的相去不遠。

那張臉。卡卡西喉間滾出一聲哀鳴。那張臉！

薄唇一勾，帶土單膝下跪，抬手搭在卡卡西的頸部，平和地宣判：「那我們就來做些像是戰俘的事吧。」

然後，黑色布帛發出悲鳴，佔據了卡卡西的視野。

對上那隻鮮紅的眼，他聽見某種東西破碎的聲響。

不屬於自己的手正在身上搧風點火。

僅存一臂的男人為了更好的制住卡卡西，索性讓卡卡西抵著胸膛，恍作擁抱完全貼合的姿勢，叫他感受到些許錯誤的溫情，而帶土適時洩漏的殺氣又讓他神經無比緊繃。

他看不見帶土的表情，僅有餘光掃見埋首於頸側的頭頂。黑髮的宇智波正埋首於他的脖頸，試圖在白皙的肌膚上留下印記。也不知他故意與否，每一處烙下的牙印都伴隨疼痛和鮮血，但胸前流連於乳首的手掌卻是積極纏綿。他沒有褪下手套，雙指夾著肉粒，時而繾綣搓揉時而用力拉扯，布料放肆磨蹭，肉粒在帶土手裡充血硬挺，微微脹痛。

此時，帶土又放過肩頸，轉而向後背出手，細碎的吻落在顫抖的蝴蝶骨，唇瓣復貼合脊椎傳遞溫度，灼熱令卡卡西不由自主地仰起頭顱。

「嗚、嗯……」

「你要是誠實回答我『你來雨隱村做什麼？』我可以放你一馬。」

卡卡西猛力搖頭表達不願，深深的無力感籠罩了他。與本人的意願無關，在萬花筒寫輪眼的幻術下卡卡西只能服從，而以如今的身體狀況要擺脫是天方夜譚。他無法違背帶土的意思，儘管他無意和帶土上床，身體仍舊誠實地回應邀請，吐息逐漸超出應有的頻率，下身也緩緩抬頭。

帶土毫不意外卡卡西的選擇，側頭衝著敏感的耳廓呼一口熱氣，懷裡的人霎時抖得更劇烈。身處在他的幻術，卡卡西的一舉一動皆逃不過他的眼眼睛，興許是羞恥，也許是情慾，雙眸氤氳，瞳孔渙散，眼角泛紅地望著上方，宇智波帶土感覺胸口深處有股不言而喻的滿足感冉冉升起。

手掌順著緊實的腰線來回撫摸，指尖勾住褲頭向下拉，隨即探手摸向卡卡西的前端，隔著內褲略顯粗暴地揉捏，精液放肆地打濕外來的熱度伴隨不同的快感，卡卡西霎時軟倒，幾乎將全身的重量倚靠在他身上。

他想按住那隻越界的手，脫臼的雙臂卻不聽使喚，只能眼睜睜大掌包裹柱狀物上下撫弄，偶爾晃蕩到更下方，掂掂兩顆小球，更甚於在會陰處曖昧地磨蹭。

每觸碰一處，懷中的白髮男人便直哼哼。平滑的小腹肌肉緊縮，腰部微微抬起，好似主動將性器送入帶土掌心。腳趾不時一曲一弓，唇瓣開合不斷，津液順著嘴角下滑，脖頸處一片晶瑩。

這會兒帶土就有點惋惜在不久前的戰鬥裡被炸毀的手臂。斷了一隻手臂對打鬥雖構不成影響，但複雜一點的動作就略顯棘手了。

「雖然要讓你開口是小事一件，但我更希望你親口告訴我。」帶土再度發問，「現在告訴我，你來雨隱村做什麼？」

「蒐、蒐集情──哈啊！」

下腹突然的痛感使卡卡西忍不住驚呼。雖說與直接被拽脫臼的痛無可比擬，彈性褲頭直擊下腹，留下淺淡紅痕，不一會兒便恢復潔白。輕薄的布料濡溼後變得沉重，碰撞敏感的龜頭，痛感過後便是快感襲捲而來，詭異的酥麻感自後腰展延。帶土的手指又一次勾住褲頭，威嚇意味濃厚，「嗯？」

不悅使帶土的嗓音更加低沉，沙啞磁性的短促音節，尾音略微上揚。雙腿欲併攏，卻為束縛所制。帶土赫然發現卡卡西下身吐露更多精液，透過內褲沾染上他的手套。

「你還沒回答我的問題，卡卡西。」

帶土輕聲嘆息，語氣飽含縱容與無奈，順帶褪去卡卡西的內褲，布料牽掛出幾條絲。和溫和語氣相反的是停駐於會陰處的手，極其情色地搓揉撫弄。卡卡西登時跪不穩，扭動著腰枝嘗試脫離撫慰，但那隻手總能適時跟上。最後，他只能以後腦勺抵著帶土的肩膀，喉間不停滾出小聲的嗚咽，黏稠的液體流淌而下，下半身是泥濘不堪，恥毛一團一團地勾纏。

與虛弱疲軟的身體相比，卡卡西吐露的話語仍充斥著不服，「我、哈……來蒐集……情報、嗯──」

帶土知道他不會求饒，現在死亡於卡卡西而言是救贖，於是激怒他就成了最佳解。心裡明白歸明白，但在面對「旗木卡卡西」的問題上，宇智波帶土總難以保持理智。

諸如此刻，一想到卡卡西分秒懷抱死亡的念頭，無名的火焰遂在胸膛沸騰，灼燒著呼吸道，連帶吐納都無比炙熱。

撫摸捎帶憤慨，動作更顯粗暴，懷裡的人發出小聲的尖叫，腰部的晃動愈發劇烈，臀肉也愈發收緊，背脊像一把滿張的弓。半晌後白濁的液體飛射，沾滿卡卡西的胸脯與腹部，少部分噴濺在紅潤的側頰。

要脫去濕潤的手套本就不是件易事，更罔論帶土現在只有一隻手，萬幸卡卡西尚沉浸於高潮的極樂，仰望天頂的雙眸潰散，雙唇一張一合，一時間安靜下來，像一尊精緻華美的娃娃。食指和中指抹下臉頰的精液，送到卡卡西唇邊，後者不假思索地含住，軟舌在指縫間打轉，每一個指節都沒被放過。

他抽出手，牽扯出一道晶瑩剔透的銀絲，卡卡西仍未回過神來。戰俘維持這般恍然的狀態對看守人而論絕對是件值得祝賀的美談，但帶土就是莫名厭惡卡卡西毫無反應。

他不該是這樣的。帶土心忖。 鳴人只不過是天真，深信對話能帶來和平。但沒有人比他更清楚卡卡西是如何的殺伐果斷，以至於帶土發現心臟上的符咒時，第一時間想到了他。 他們如今是敵對關係，卡卡西應當蓄起雷切，一舉貫穿他的胸膛。

帶土想了想，按著卡卡西的肩頭，準確將之推回去，突兀的劇痛果不其然喚回卡卡西的神智。他的眼神登時帶上象徵忍者的銳意，看著雙肩恢復原狀，卻只是兀自活動手腕，沒有貿然攻擊的冷靜，讓帶土心情稍稍回暖。

心情好到他甚至有餘裕對卡卡西說：「你好像有什麼話想說？」

當時的帶土想：倘若卡卡西肯說些動聽的，我不介意放過他。

然而卡卡西說：「……收手吧。」

帶土的臉色霎時難看起來。

「收手吧，現在還來得及。」卡卡西怎麼能退？他的背後是一條條生命，而現下有機會接觸「罪魁禍首」，那個人還是宇智波帶土。於公於私，卡卡西都只能背水一戰，喉頭一滾，忽略舌尖的酸澀，他又重申道：「帶土，收手吧。」

「閉嘴，廢物。」帶土猛然起身，突然失去倚靠的卡卡西趕忙直起背脊，高潮過後的疲倦使他的腰仍使不上力，僅能眼睜睜注視著踱步至正前方蹲下的帶土，「搞清楚狀況，現在是你有求於我。」

「我的確是沒能守諾的廢物。」卡卡西說，「你想怎樣對我都行，可你不該變成這樣……」

望著眼前苦口婆心勸說的卡卡西，帶土忽然笑了，「你這是在贖罪嗎？」

卡卡西沉默了。

一開始只是輕微的胸腔震動，不久後過渡成強烈的笑意。

太荒謬了。帶土想。這個荒謬的世界──

「你想要我收手？」帶土斜睨雙目瞪圓的卡卡西，冷笑道：「我給你一次機會。」

他拉起卡卡西的手，貼上自己的胸口。

「用你的雷切貫穿這裡。」

他說。

卡卡西呆愣地看著掌心觸碰的位置，下頭心臟的鼓動強而有力，鮮紅自指尖向上攀爬，鮮明得讓那雙慣常掌握的手抖得不像話。

那裡彷彿有個過分圓潤的空洞，耳邊清晰地傳來女孩的聲音，像過去的每一場夢呼喚著：卡卡西。

他掙開帶土的掌控，雙手捂住嘴，彎下腰不停乾嘔。

「……我給過你機會了。」

伴隨英雄的判決，他重回位置，兩指漫不經心地刮過卡卡西下身殘留的精液，轉而送入雙臀間緊閉的穴口。

「別、嗚！」

卡卡西反射性縮緊雙臀，生澀的甬道試圖拒絕外來者的入侵，卻被強硬地撫平每一道皺摺。帶土的食指和中指在緊緻的後穴旋轉，經年累月使用忍具留下粗硬的繭磨擦過腸壁，其餘三指配合手掌揉按臀肉，一股詭異的酸澀感於後腰漫開。

他趕忙按住帶土的小臂，面上滿是驚慌。然而力氣尚未恢復，壓根阻止不了暴君的行徑，尤其是在指腹觸及凸起的腺體後，卡卡西便徹底敗下陣來。

頃刻糾纏的穴肉叫帶土明白自己找對了地方，刻意地在腺體處徘徊，似觸非觸的挑逗著，滿意地看著卡卡西下顎高昂，拉出一道漂亮的線條，緊咬下唇，泫然欲泣。

「你好像開始享受了。」

強制某個人配合自己的步調，在投身月之眼的十八年來是帶土習以為常的生活，想當然爾，革命的荊棘路上真正的同伴是少之又少，唯有利益能讓人瘋狂──但絕不包含性。

性，一場形同性命相博卻又叫人如癡如醉的戰役。但帶土已下定決心為月之眼計畫瘋狂，那一點需求並不值得他下注。

而事到如今，幹著強迫性的舉動，帶土也不吝嗇於言語挑釁……反正這本來就是卡卡西的錯。

結果卡卡西只是自顧自地喘息。

「嗯啊！」

卡卡西猛然直起身，發了瘋似地掙扎，但被早有預料的帶土穩穩跟隨。帶土的指尖躍動的是卡卡西最熟悉的雷遁查克拉，使用者精妙的控制能力讓電流維持著不至於要命，卻足夠刺激的威力，原先疲軟的性器早已再次硬挺，龜頭稀稀落落地滴著精液，臀縫間更是一片泥淖，連帶土的手都變得濕漉漉。

卡卡西早已被折騰得恍惚，雙唇忘卻閉合，雙頰酡紅，沒有聚焦的雙瞳愣怔地看著下方，舌尖不時探出，在唇瓣上掃蕩，不及吞嚥的唾液使下顎一片晶瑩。

三根手指進出自如後，帶土便撤離了。手指脫離肉穴之際尚被癡癡慰留，完全拔出時還發出啵的一聲。脹大的性器抵住穴口時，卡卡西終於有了反應，他半闔著眼，睫羽輕顫，抖落了垂掛的水珠，形同完全放棄抵抗。

宇智波帶土不理解他在想什麼，他第一次花心思在戰俘身上──畢竟鮮少有人能在寫輪眼的幻術下堅持，但無論如何，都不會是這種任君取捨的反應吧？

罷了。帶土按住卡卡西的後腦，迫使後者跪伏在地，臀部高高翹起，像一隻承歡的動物。傘端淺淺探訪，穴肉彷彿在親吻一般回應，絲毫不知廉恥。反正他從來都沒理解過旗木卡卡西。

取代不該有的私情，柱狀物堂而皇之地直通到底。

男人的喘息和痛呼回盪在時空間內。

屬於另一個男人的性器強勢破開甬道，儘管做了基礎擴張，但它實在太大了，血腥味霎時蔓延，鮮血成了最好的潤滑劑。鮮血順著卡卡西的臀部向下，在大腿蜿蜒，最後消失在褲管。卡卡西想膝行向前以躲避衝撞，卻忽略了腿上的束縛和帶土仍然壓制住頭顱的手掌，溺水的魚兒大肆掙扎，不甘地回歸平靜。

柱體依然放肆，輾過腸壁時卡卡西甚至能察覺出怒張性器上的每一處躍動的青筋。疼痛的對應面是惹人頭皮發麻的快意，傘端再次撞擊腺體時，勃起又一次吐出液體。先前的精液乾涸於他的腹部，大部分飛濺於地板，使原本的灰色一片斑駁。

卡卡西已經不記得這是第幾次射精。起初是不願記得，現在是無力去數。他已無法估算時間的流逝，一切感官集中於後頭的男人，腰部被緊緊扣住，支撐在地的手臂早已麻木，貓著腰迎接他的衝撞，陰莖紮實碾過前列腺時，前端啪地撞上腹肌，顫顫巍巍地吐出液體。

最開始的僵硬早在漫長的性愛中消逝殆盡，即便帶土現在鬆開手，他也失去反抗的力量，更別提卡卡西根本無心為之。最初的「為什麼」早已被自責取而代之，滿心滿眼是宇智波帶土，愧疚充斥每一個細胞，讓卡卡西只能嗚咽著承受帶土的暴怒。

他不該是這樣的。卡卡西暗忖。看著如今的漩渦鳴人，卡卡西時常想起當年神無毘橋拽著他衣領的少年。他們是盛放的向日葵，總是朝光前行，吸引志同道合的同伴緊隨其後。

這全都是他的錯。

「對不起……」卡卡西說，「對不起。」

他哭了嗎？突然的疑問充斥腦門，隨即被帶土拋之腦後。卡卡西不會哭，他是如此堅信，但一股無來由的荒唐感掃平高昂的諷刺。帶土討厭不受控的因素，索性抓著卡卡西的後腦杓向左扳去，雖說眼角淚光閃爍，但帶土深知那不是為此落淚。

心裡的巨石悄然落下，但帶土嘴上不會放過卡卡西。說到底「宇智波帶土」明白旗木卡卡西不是一個會為此落淚的人，鳶跟宇智波斑可不曉得。

於是帶土問：「你哭什麼？這不是你想要的嗎？」

語畢，又是一次高歌猛進。

太深了。雪白的臀部被撞紅，粗硬的恥毛紮得發癢，過於甜美的快感直衝腦門，腰身一瞬癱軟，兀自將頭埋入雙臂，腳趾蜷縮，性器硬得發疼。他忘卻如何呼吸，無暇回應帶土的挑釁，一味順從本能地攪緊後穴，後頭傳來男人舒爽的低哼。

「嘶──放鬆點！」

抽插變得艱難，帶土掌摑幾下臀部，換來的是更加綿長含糊的呻吟和熱情緊密的糾纏。同樣瀕臨極限的帶土也顧不得下令，咬牙貫穿身下的人，進出一次比一次狠戾。

半晌後，他們在無盡的快意中共同攀上巔峰。

率先回過神的是帶土，性器撤出時穴肉尚貪婪挽留，順勢帶出一灘白濁。他嘖了聲，一個彈指將一切便回復原狀。俯身拾起擱置的背心和忍具包，放在卡卡西跟前。

「我還有事要忙。」帶土邊說，邊解開卡卡西雙腳的束縛，「你走吧。」

此時，卡卡西也回過神來。他們仍舊維持最開始的面對面姿勢，時間重新流動。除去歸位的雙肩和極樂後的倦怠，方才像是什麼事也沒發生。

卡卡西無聲活動雙臂，穿戴回自己的裝備。殘留的脫力感證實脫臼是事實，被重新按回也是事實。那麼其他部分呢？是事實還是虛假，一時捉摸不定。

「你不打算殺我？」

「我沒必要殺一個贗品，還是說你有興趣加入我？」帶土隨口調侃，兀自慢條斯理地整理衣物，他全程背對卡卡西，似乎一點也不擔心卡卡西偷襲他，也不知道是信任，還是過於自信，「我也不介意你把我的事告訴忍者聯軍……你會說嗎？」

帶土一方面期待卡卡西回頭就把真相回報上層，英雄已死，哪怕沒死也不會是他；另一方面又懷揣卡卡西不會開口的心思，將說不清道不明的真相吞嚥下肚。

「回來吧，帶土。」卡卡西沉默片刻，復道：「現在回頭還來得及。」

「我回頭了，然後你打算怎麼做？可別說些『陪我贖罪』的屁話。」帶土勾起嘴角，「卡卡西，你還想背負不屬於自己的命運到什麼時候？」

他單膝跪地，隻手挑起卡卡西的下顎，薄唇覆上。此舉與情慾無關，就是自由任性慣了，想吻便吻了。

這是重逢以來，頭一回卡卡西感受到屬於帶土的溫柔。

卡卡西沒有拒絕他，帶土便得寸進尺地掃蕩口腔，在每一處烙下他的刻印後，吮吸沉寂的軟舌才滿意撤離。

「下次再見面就是在戰場上了 ，我可不會再手下留情。」他們近在咫尺，言談間的吐息噴在唇瓣，輕聲細語地恍若情人間的悄悄話 ，「你只能殺了我，或者被我殺了。」

大掌闔上卡卡西的雙眼，漩渦隨即包裹。

「最後告訴你一個好消息。」他聽見帶土開口，「兜沒本事把自來也的屍體弄上來，而我對此不感興趣。」 

在睜眼，卡卡西已回到村子的外圍。這片森林是木葉的忍者們遊憩的場所，也是最天然的壁壘，恰恰在守備範疇的邊緣出現查克拉反應，果不其然驚動守備，他們正朝自己的方向疾跑。

只是，哪裡還有宇智波帶土的蹤影？

背部倚著樹幹，卡卡西緩慢地閉上雙眼。


End file.
